


The Price of Separation

by JadeEnder



Series: Altered [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: I promise, It'll make sense soon, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), acidic has some... major problems, and a terrible idea, tw for mention of suicidal thought kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: Splitting. Tearing. The moment he had been cleaved apart from Legend it had been like he was brought into existence once again. Every sound too powerful, every feeling too much. Quickly he sank into the shadows running from the light, a light he had pathetically clung to for weeks as he had attempted to hide from his own fate, from his own soul.





	The Price of Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick disclaimer before I get into the chapter, a general disclaimer. The way that I portray certain elements, like the dark world, Callous, and certain character backstory elements; do not necessarily align with their counterparts in darksverse. I'm taking creative liberties with many aspects of this series, this is not meant to disrespect Draco and her work, this is merely my take on the subject matter.
> 
> With that out of the way enjoy everyone's favorite angsty boy, Acidic.

Splitting. Tearing. The moment he had been cleaved apart from Legend it had been like he was brought into existence once again. Every sound too powerful, every feeling too much. Quickly he sank into the shadows running from the light, a light he had pathetically clung to for weeks as he had attempted to hide from his own fate, from his own soul.

Acidic had slipped away using his own lights shadow as a portal as he traveled instinctively to the dark world. As he crossed into the monochromatic world he felt the darkness leaching into his very being trying to purify him of whatever light had taken hold during his time merged with Legend, or Legend being merged with him. Even now the specifics were blurry.

Before he had always known about his lights life, as all darks did, and he had even watched parts of it play out, including their fated battle. As he was pitted against Legend, a test of the champion, one to prove him worthy of a title or a prize.

Acidic’s head rose slowly, he wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting there. He had returned right in the heart of the forest, the black trees with their shriveled leaves cast shadows from the pale sun, the black sky vast and endless. His hand sunk into the ferns on the ground their silky silver leaves passed back and forth as Acidic tried to make a plan.

He had nowhere to go, no allies, and no haven. He could always travel back to the light world but there was nothing there for him. Not for a crimson eyed dark, only fear and rejection. An image of sunken, rotted cities flashed before his eyes as Acidic shook his head.

Suddenly he sensed another presence, another dark, no two. Two like him were approaching, it could be Eternal and his mutt, or any of the other true darks. And that wasn’t a fight he wanted right now, he doubted he would even be able to put up a half decent fight, he felt wrong his passion for fighting was gone. 

“There are more than just us out here, I told you that.” A voice drifted forward as Acidic snuck around a tree hiding from the direction of the other darks, sinking into the shadows would do nothing to protect him, they would be able to easily see him.

“The main and most common inhabitants are Shadows.” The voice stopped for a second as his companion presumably gave some sort of indication. “Yes I know, it's your own fault for picking the name.”

Shadow as a name? Only one other dark had that name, Acidic peaked out from behind his tree and saw Curse and Shadow coming through the forest. Immediately he noticed how both of their eyes were a dull crimson.

Against his instincts Acidic stood up and stepped out from behind the tree catching Curse mid explanation.

“Shadows are essentially mocks of their light world counterparts, they live normal lifespans, reproduce, and die. But they aren’t cognizant or capable like us, they can do little more than live and die. There’s a reason there aren’t any kingdoms in the dark world, at least not anymo..” Curse stopped as he looked at Acidic.

“Acidic?” Shadow question, Acidic took in the boy’s new outfit, it looked good on him, even Acidic whos tunic was threadbare and had been ripped many times could tell.

“Hello Shadow.” Acidic own voice rasped, it was the first time in months he’d heard it. Even the voice in his head sounded like Legend.

“I don’t go by that anymore.” The young dark replied defensively. He was different, something more than just a wardrobe change. “It’s Maverick now. Where did you go?”

“Here.” Acidic said, the sensation of talking was like a grater upon his neck.

“I see.” Curse commented. “What do you plant to do then? Will you sit here, or you could come with us.”

Acidic considered the offer, it would put him back in the company of others, an advantage if Eternal attacked them again. Another darker part of himself whispered in response,  _ you don’t need others, these erembors should be serving you.  _

“I have my own way to go.” He replied frankly, nose wrinkling slightly.

“Suit yourself.” Curse shrugged his shoulders and walked forward ushering Maverick to follow him.

“Acidic.” Maverick turned back to Acidic before they left. “If you need help, come find us. Or the lights, I know they’ll help you, no matter what happened in the past.”

Curse continued walking without looking back, but as long as Acidic had known the dark Curse held his cards close to the vest, it was his nature. 

Once the two were out of sight Acidic once again sunk down to the ground. His thoughts battled, some part of him (the lighter ones) said to return to the lights to legend. The other part counseled him to seize this opportunity, no matter what happened in that room after he left, the darks were bound to be in disarray.

He could get away, back to the islands he hidden out on before Eternal had come for him. He could return to his territory and reclaim his lands while the others were gone. But for the moment the dark sat against a dark tree staring soullessly into the sky.

It truly felt as though his soul had gone, of course he’d barely had once since the day he had become a true dark. The day he had slaughtered an entire city with a single poisoned touch. Thinking back on the memory no longer filled him with joy as it had in the early days, only disgust for himself, that he could be such a monster.

“I don't want to do this anymore, I can’t do this anymore.” Just ran through his head on a loop. He didn’t want to deal with struggles pulling between his mind, the voice of whatever Legend had left behind. He wanted to be a dark, or to be an erembor again, he wanted to voice to be gone.

No, no that wasn’t it at all. He wanted to go back, he wanted to be whole again. He wanted to die again.


End file.
